girls_x_battle_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Skin
Currently there are 57 skins in game. Skins provide Girls with a fresh new look as well as some buffs for battles. Most skins are rewards in certain events or sold in a pack and will no longer be acquirable after events are over. Some skins also have a themed series. The Oath Skins are always available once you marry a certain girl. Beach Skins Examiner Skins There are 6 Examiner Skins, one for each faction. Human Examiner Skin for Saint Available during: May 24th~May 30th, 2019 Method to acquire: Special Gift Pack for 69.99$ Buffs provided: +2% Attack, +2% Crit, +5% Crit Damage Skin description: So you're the next? My test won't leave you any time to prepare! Angel Examiner Skin for Michael Available during: May 24th~May 30th, 2019 Method to acquire: Advanced Capsule Event Buffs provided: +3% HP, +3% Damage Reduce Rate, +5% Holy Damage Skin description: I'm Michael, the examiner of House Angel, please get ready. Monster Examiner Skin for Nobunaga Available during: June 21st~June 27th, 2019 Method to acquire: Advanced Capsule Event Buffs provided: +3% HP, +2% Attack, +2% Crit Skin description: Come! Show me what you've got! Demon Examiner Skin for Lucifer Available during: July 5th~July 11th, 2019 Method to acquire: Special Gift Pack for 69.99$ Buffs provided: +3% HP, +2% Attack, +5% Immune Control Skin description: The exam begins now! I look forward to seeing your soul struggles... Ghost Examiner Skin for Dracula Available during: August 9th~August 15th, 2019 Method to acquire: Special Gift Pack for 69.99$ Buffs provided: +2% Attack, +2% Crit, +5% Crit Damage Skin description: Why it must be me to run the test... Whatever, let's make it quick! Fairy Examiner Skin for KongMing Available during: August 16th~August 22th, 2019 Method to acquire: Special Gift Pack for 69.99$ Buffs provided: +3% HP, +2% Attack, +5% Immune Control Skin description: The test won't be easy, are you ready for that? Festival Skins Oath Skins Once your intimacy with a girl reaches 100, you can marry her in the Date section. Marrying to certain Girls will unlock their Oath Skins. There are currently 13 Oath Skins for 13 Girls. Pink Praise for Iron Fist Release date: April 5th, 2019 Buffs provided: +3% HP, +2% Attack Skin description: Thank you for always looking after me, Sen...Senpai. From now on, please give me more guidance. White Rose for Michael Release date: April 5th, 2019 Buffs provided: +2% Attack, +5% Holy Damage Skin description: With this ring, I give you my heart, you shall not walk alone. Night Rose for Dracula Release Date: April 5th, 2019 Buffs provided: +2% Crit, +5% Crit Damage Skin description: The rose look extraordinary beautiful in the night, and you look incredibly delicious in my mouth. Ice Rose for Fencer Release Date: April 5th, 2019 Buffs provided: +5% HP Skin description: Undying, unyielding and unquestioned are we joined and forever shall we be. Equinox for Ennmaya Release Date: April 5th, 2019 Buffs provided: +2% Attack, +5% Armor Break Skin description: Thank you for bringing light to me. I really like it~ Love Song for KongMing Release Date: April 26th, 2019 Buffs provided: +3% HP, +3% Damage Reduce Rate Skin description: The gentle breeze carries along a hint of romance. Red Rose for Lucifer Release Date: April 26th, 2019 Buffs provided: +2% Attack, +5% Skill Damage Skin description: One path leads to a garden full of roses. The other leads straight to Hell. Which path will you take? Divine Bride for Priestess Release Date: July 19th, 2019 Buffs provided: +3% HP, +2% Attack Skin description: It is fate that brings us together, and the moment we met feels longer than eternity. Rose Quartz for Hexa Release Date: July 26th, 2019 Buffs Provided: +2% Crit, +5% Crit Damage Skin Description: I hope you like this dress... I never needed one in my life until I met you. White Kimono for Nobunaga Release Date: August 2nd, 2019 Buffs Provided: +3% HP, +2% Attack, +5% Armor Break Skin Description: You know what does it mean to wear this in our culture, don't you? Pure Feather for Angel Release Date: August 9th, 2019 Buffs Provided: +3% HP, +3% Damage Ruduce Rate Skin Description: Why are you so surprised? Am I not fitted in this dress? Graceful Veil for Wraith Release Date: August 16th, 2019 Buffs Provided: +2% Crit, +5% Crit Damage Skin Description: I really don't want to be seen by so many people, but I will... only for you. Eternal Flame for Phoenix Release Date: August 16th, 2019 Buffs Provided: +2% Crit, +5% Holy Damage Skin Description: My heart is ablaze with love... can you feel its heat? Other Skins Category:Skins